Entrez dans le jeu Totalement
by Your Book Eater
Summary: Imaginez un instant que vous vous retrouviez dans le jeu.  Vous accompagnez votre héro, mais ce héro n'est pas aussi... brillant qu'il l'était quand vous étiez au commandes.  Saurez-vous l'amener à la victoire?


La rentrée scolaire... Quoi de pire dans la vie de quelqu'un qui n'aime pas l'école, que la rentrée scolaire. Je m'appelle Lydia Manseau, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de terminer la première journée de ma dernière année du secondaire. Dernière année de torture à passer sur des bancs en bois qui manquent cruellement de confort.

En prévision de cette atroce journée, j'ai prévu de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec mon nouvel ordinateur (cadeau de ma belle-mère pour mes études. C'est supposé m'aider dans mes travaux. Ouais...) et mon jeu préféré: Diablo 2! Que personne ne vienne me déranger, sous peine de subir mon humeur massacrante.

J'ai fait le trajet jusqu'à la maison presqu'à la course, je ne me suis arrêtée qu'une fois arrivée à mon Ô combien confortable siège matelassé devant l'ordinateur. Personne d'autre à la maison, personne pour me dire d'aller faire quelque chose de plus constructif. J'ai la paix! :)

J'ai allumé l'ordinateur. Le doux son du ventilateur m'a fait du bien. Il m'a rappelé que dans moins de 5 minutes, je pourrai jouer. C'est ça la vie de gamer. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est jouer à nos jeux. C'est pas difficile à comprendre. J'ai démarré Diablo et me voilà sur Battle net! Le jeu en ligne, y'a que ça de vrai. Tous mes personnages ont terminé leur évolution, j'ai envie d'en repartir un à zéro, de le faire encore plus puissant que tous mes autres.

Allez, un paladin. Ils sont forts, ils se battent avec la foi. Je les trouve plutôt cool. Un nom... pourquoi pas... Jon Invincible. S'il devient vraiment fort, je le surnommerai Mr. Invincible. Faut bien s'amuser un peu, c'est qu'un personnage après tout..

Et c'est partit! La première quête ne pose jamais de problèmes et je dois dire que Jon se débrouille bien avec toutes ces petites bêtes rouges stupides. La seconde quête a posé un peu plus de problèmes à Jon et je dois avouer que si la résurrection ne faisait pas partie de ce jeu, Jon aurait pu dire adieu à ses vieux jours. La suite devrait aller mieux, étant donné que la 2e quête donne droit à une mercenaire. Ne me reste plus qu'à aller la chercher et...

Mon écran s'est fermé. Quoi? C'est un ordinateur flambant neuf, l'écran ne peut pas se fermer comme ça! Quelques petites tapes sur l'écran et il.. Ma main! Elle est entrée dans l'écran... je veux dire: la vitre n'est pas brisée, ma main a passé au travers! Impossible de la ressortir, j'ai même l'impression que l'écran m'aspire. Quelque chose a attrapé ma main et me tire dans l'écran! Mon bras tout entier est entré et ma tête est toute proche de subir le même sort.

- NOOOOONNN! LÂCHEZ MOI!

Rien à faire. Une fois la tête passée, j'ai vu ce qui m'a attrapé le bras. C'est un homme à la peau foncé, vêtu d'une armure métallique qui me regarde avec un air supérieur.

- Merci Kashya, j'en prendrai bien soin. Elle m'aidera à éradiquer le mal, dit l'homme qui me tenait toujours la main.

- Bien. Dépêchez-vous, lui répondit une femme rousse.

L'homme me lâcha la main et partit... avant de se retourner et de me lancer un regard interrogateur.

- Vous venez?

- Si je viens où? D'abord tu es qui et... pourquoi tu m'as amené dans mon ordinateur?

Est-ce qu'on vous a déjà regardé comme si vous veniez d'une autre planète? Si non, je vous rassure, vous ne manquez rien. Ces deux là, le métallique suffisant et la rousse me regardaient comme je leur avais demandé s'ils mangeaient souvent de la pâté pour chat le matin. C'est la rousse qui s'est remise à parler en premier. Soin visage a viré au rouge tomate de la colère.

- Lydia, avez-vous oublié toute votre éducation de rogue? Vous n'êtes là que pour soutenir un combattant, pas le bombarder de mots.

- Laissez, Kashya. Il est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté officiellement, dit le métallique suffisant avant de se tourner vers moi. Pour répondre à tes deux premières questions, nous allons tuer Diablo, et je m'appelle Jon Invincible. Pour ta dernière question, je ne l'ai pas bien saisie.

Mes yeux sont devenus rond comme des billes. Jon? Mon Jon Invincible? C'est alors que je me suis mise à observer autour de moi. Je connaissais cet endroit, c'est le Camp des Rogues, l'acte 1 du jeu... Je me suis alors demandé comment j'étais habillée, puisque je n'avais jamais vu de personnages habillée avec des vêtements modernes. Un seul coup d'oeil a suffit. J'étais accoutrée de l'uniforme très aéré des Rogues. J'ai reposé mon regard sur Jon et il semblait patienter.

- Et... Je suis supposé vous aider... moi?

- Kashya m'a assurée que vous étiez sa meilleure archère formée pour utiliser le froid.

J'hésitais entre le rire et les larmes. Je n'avais jamais touché un arc de ma vie et je n'aurais pas plus été capable de faire des flèches de froid... Je devais être en train de rêver. Oui ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Alors autant continuer.

- Si elle le dit...

- Bien, alors allons-y!

Jon se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie du village. Je lui emboîtai le pas, sous le regard noir d'Kashya. J'espérais vraiment m'être endormie devant l'ordinateur...!


End file.
